Hybrid-electric vehicles can include an internal combustion engine (ICE), at least one electrical machine that may be configured as an electric motor or as an electric generator and a traction battery. The traction battery provides power to the electrical machine for propulsion and supplies certain accessory loads. Vehicles that utilize a high voltage traction battery may be referred to as electrified vehicles. The traction battery has a state of charge (SOC) that indicates how much electric charge may be available in the battery. To increase the SOC, a hybrid-electric vehicle may employ multiple methods including charging the traction battery using the momentum of the vehicle to turn a generator, operating the ICE to turn the electrical machine configured as a generator, and electrically coupling the traction battery to an external charging source, also referred to as “plugging in” the car.